


Melodrama (SasuNaru)

by AuroraGemini



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGemini/pseuds/AuroraGemini
Summary: Ter a coxa apalpada pelo Kazekage não estava nos planos de Naruto, muito menos lidar com uma crise de ciúme de Sasuke ao flagrá-lo naquela situação. Ainda assim, o Uzumaki descobriu que provocar o esposo possessivo podia ser muito divertido.[ SasuNaru | Yaoi | UN | Oneshot | Sasuke e Naruto casados | Não-canônico | PWP | 18+ ]
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 44





	Melodrama (SasuNaru)

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história contém:  
> \- Yaoi (relação sexual entre homens);  
> \- Descrição detalhada de atividades sexuais.
> 
> Se não gosta, NÃO LEIA!  
> Se gosta, divirta-se...

— … então, poderemos enviar vinte e dois _iryio-nins_ para Suna até a segunda quinzena do mês.

Naruto falou enquanto fitava a folha em mãos e, inconscientemente, levou aos lábios a extremidade da caneta que segurava. Mordiscou lentamente a ponta enquanto passava os olhos pelas linhas que resumiam a quantidade de ninjas e suprimentos que seriam enviados a Sunagakure no programa de intercâmbio de médicos daquele semestre.

— Tudo bem para você, Gaara? — ele indagou ao não receber qualquer tipo de confirmação ou sinal de que havia sido ouvido.

— Hm. — o homem ao lado murmurou, um som quase imperceptível, vindo como um grunhido de sua garganta.

Naruto voltou os olhos lentamente para o ruivo, lábios entreabertos com a caneta ainda muito próxima. Os olhos de um verde cristalino, realçado pelo contorno negro e bem delineado que lhe era típico, fitavam-no com tamanha intensidade que deixaram o Uzumaki constrangido.

 _Correção:_ fitavam com intensidade seus lábios que antes mordiscavam a caneta.

Naruto fechou a boca lentamente e deixou a caneta baixar, mas em momento algum os olhos o deixaram. Sentiu o rubor cobrir suas bochechas involuntariamente, paralisado pela vergonha.

Abriu um grande sorriso amistoso, seu maior mecanismo de defesa em situações constrangedoras:

— O que é, Gaara?! O Shukaku comeu sua língua? — brincou enquanto mostrava todos os dentes, agitadamente bagunçando o próprio cabelo.

— Não. — Foi a resposta que recebeu e no instante seguinte o Kazekage se inclinava para a frente e trazia a cadeira de escritório mais para perto da sua. Naruto involuntariamente se reclinou um pouco para trás, incapaz de conter a expressão surpresa, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o outro Kage já estava muito próximo. — Quando _você_ irá para Sunagakure, Naruto? — indagou sem piscar nenhuma vez.

— Eu?

— Estou esperando sua visita _há anos._ — falou sem qualquer emoção. Naruto sentia como se estivesse preso ao próprio assento e observou com um misto de pânico e surpresa a mão de Gaara pousar sobre seu joelho. — Já falei que você poderá ficar nos meus aposentos. Minha cama é grande o suficiente.

Falava muito sério e tinha os olhos claros fixos nas íris azuis do Hokage, que estava imóvel e duro em sua posição. A mão subiu firme e lentamente pela perna musculosa do loiro que tensionou onde estava, apertando os braços da cadeira.

Não era, nem de longe, a primeira vez que Gaara o cortejava abertamente àquela maneira.

Desde a adolescência, o ruivo deixava clara sua atração pelo amigo _jinchuuriki._ Estava sempre relembrando o quão devoto era e o quanto o estimava e, nos últimos tempos, o quanto o _desejava ardentemente._ Talvez em sua cama em Suna, talvez ali mesmo na sala do Hokage. Qualquer hora e lugar pareciam convenientes e a mão que apertava sua perna deixava aquilo claro.

— Gaa-Gaara, e-eu… — murmurou enquanto via aflito a mão subir do joelho em direção ao meio da coxa. Gaara estava, mais uma vez, avançando o sinal, e ele era sempre muito determinado, deixando Naruto completamente aflito. — Eu—

Naquela hora, a porta se abriu com velocidade alarmante e fez com que os dois quebrassem a proximidade, o Kazekage imediatamente se colocando em posição ereta e polida novamente, Naruto permanecendo na mesma posição estúpida de antes.

Houve um breve momento de silêncio em que o tempo pareceu pausar. No vão aberto estava a figura imponente e sóbria de ninguém menos que Uchiha Sasuke.

— Sa—

— Sasuke. — Gaara cumprimentou o moreno com a voz completamente impassível, interrompendo as palavras balbuciadas do loiro.

Não havia nada além de educação e indiferença nas palavras do Kazekage, e o olhar afiado do Uchiha deixava claro que não pretendia oferecer qualquer tipo de resposta calorosa.

Era de conhecimento geral que o Kazekage e o Hokage das Sombras não eram bons amigos, de modo que, em situações convencionais, um clima pouco amistoso costumava se instaurar se a presença dos dois se fazia no mesmo lugar. Naquele momento em particular, Naruto poderia dizer que o clima de tensão havia praticamente se materializado.

Um tremor no canto dos lábios e um leve esgar de sobrancelha foi tudo que o loiro precisou ver para saber que Sasuke estava _muito irritado._ Obrigou-se a abrir um sorriso e lidar com a situação com a diplomacia que lhe era necessária:

— Ah! Sasuke- _teme!_ Eu não sabia que você ia voltar hoje. _—_ Falou, uma tentativa pífia de se justificar tanto quanto uma maneira de sondar exatamente quão irritado Sasuke estava. Diante do silêncio, soube que _muito._ — Gaara- _sama_ e eu estávamos discutindo sobre o intercâmbio dos _iriyo-nins._

Tentou explicar com o máximo de descontração e bom humor que podia, mas os dois homens se fuzilavam com olhares diante de si, às suas maneiras impassíveis de serem.

— … _Hm_. Passei apenas avisar que cheguei. — o moreno murmurou sem interesse enquanto mantinha a mão enluvada pousada sobre a maçaneta.

— Você pode se juntar a nós para discut—

— Não.

Naruto piscou algumas vezes. Seu marido estava de volta sem avisar e nem um pouco feliz de presenciar uma cena tão constrangedora quanto um outro líder político apalpando suas coxas.

— Er… — Naruto murmurou sem graça. Passou os olhos de um homem para o outro, e por um instante achou que os lábios de Gaara pareciam ligeiramente curvados para cima. Estaria ele feliz diante daquela possível cena de ciúme? Limpou a garganta afetadamente, disposto a reassumir o controle da situação. — Você queria discutir algo em particular? Poderia ter perguntado à minha assistente quando eu estaria livre e—

— Eu perguntei.

— …É, bem … Ela não avisou que eu estava em… reunião… com o Kazekage? — pronunciou cada palavra lentamente, incerto, hesitante.

Um leve inclinar de cabeça e aquele olhar mortal no rosto majestosamente erguido, e Naruto soube que estava em uma enrascada.

A resposta apenas confirmou sua suspeita:

— Avisou.

_Silêncio._

— ——

Quando Shikamaru levou os últimos documentos assinados, Naruto fechou a pasta e suspirou longamente.

Olhando as costas do Nara, perguntou a si mesmo quão psicológica e emocionalmente forte ele era para voltar todos os dias para a casa sabendo que uma esposa brava aguardava. O mero pensamento de Sasuke o esperando irritado e impaciente na sala de estar o fazia querer dormir na rua. Não pôde averiguar de onde seu braço-direito tirava aquela força de espírito, pois logo Shikamaru sumiu através da porta, sem parecer nem um pouco receoso ao retirar-se para casa. Talvez os boatos que corriam sobre ele fossem verdade, talvez gostasse _mesmo_ de apanhar de uma mulher bonita.

Não que aquilo lhe dissesse respeito. _Cada um com suas preferências, afinal,_ pensou _._

Naruto deixou a sala e tomou o rumo de casa pensando na carranca que seria obrigado a encarar ao chegar. Que Sasuke estaria emburrado, não havia qualquer sombra de dúvida: o moreno era ciumento por natureza, uma característica pouco conveniente para alguém que, de todas as pessoas do mundo, resolveu se relacionar com ninguém menos que Uzumaki Naruto, o homem mais sociável que já existiu.

Só essa combinação de personalidades opostas era o suficiente para lembrar o loiro de que, sim, aquilo era amor verdadeiro.

Somado ao seu temperamento naturalmente difícil, a cena que Sasuke havia presenciado mais cedo na sala do Hokage com certeza o deixaria com um mau humor gritante. Pensou nisso todo o caminho de volta.

Quando colocou a chave na maçaneta e abriu a porta de entrada, tirando as sandálias no vestíbulo e anunciando sua chegada, não recebeu qualquer resposta. Andou até a sala.

— Sasuke?

Sasuke estava de costas para ele, olhando pela janela. Nem sequer uma mísera olhadela por cima do ombro, _nada._

Diante do silêncio, aproximou-se a passos lentos. Ele o estava ignorando de propósito, mas talvez Naruto pudesse derreter aquela muralha de gelo. Quando estava perto o suficiente, enlaçou-o por trás, aproximando-se para beijar o pescoço do moreno.

Sasuke se desvencilhou com rapidez gatuna, deixando Naruto sozinho e estupefato.

— Nem pense nisso, _dobe._ — havia uma irritação pulsante em seu rosto, a frase tendo sido um claro aviso de “fique longe”.

Sasuke se retirou para a cozinha enquanto Naruto jogava o manto derrotadamente no sofá e em segundos voltava com uma cerveja na mão, jogando-se na poltrona sem fazer qualquer caso de sua presença. Passou a tomar a bebida e ignorá-lo com afinco.

Naruto ficou ali, prostrado, sem saber o que dizer. Finalmente, optou pela tentativa de diálogo:

— Está com ciúmes do Kazekage, Sasuke?

Se olhares pudessem matar, Naruto teria caído duro e morto naquele exato momento. Os olhos afiados de Sasuke eram como navalhas.

— Não.

Voltou a ignorá-lo.

Conversar não parecia ser uma opção (e, com Sasuke, nunca era).

Naruto o estudou por um breve momento. A carranca, seu maxilar duramente mercado, as sobrancelhas franzidas, e aquela pose toda de _bad boy_ impaciente e frio estava fazendo com que algo se agitasse em seu interior. Ao contrário dos sentimentos de temor e angústia que o haviam dominado na caminhada para casa, percebeu que a irritação de Sasuke o _excitava._

Caminhou para perto lentamente, ciente do olhar gélido sobre si.

Apesar disso, não recebeu qualquer reprimenda, o que de certa forma o encorajou.

Ajoelhou-se diante do Uchiha, divertindo-se com seu olhar confuso ao acompanhar seus movimentos. Pousou as mãos levemente sobre os joelhos dele e, fazendo a expressão mais entregue e arrependida que podia, falou:

— Sei que está irritado com Gaa—

— Não estou.

— Mas está bravo _comigo…_ — houve um silêncio que era como uma confirmação. Naruto acariciou a coxa do Uchiha lentamente, de baixo para cima. — Por favor, Sasuke. Pode me perdoar? Eu faço o que você _quiser._ — disse manhoso.

Houve um breve momento de hesitação da parte de Sasuke, lábios entreabertos em surpresa. Aquilo nunca acontecia. Suas crises de ciúme geralmente resultavam em discussões acaloradas em que ele mandava Naruto dormir no sofá, ou eram apenas ignoradas, o que ele detestava, mas jamais admitiria em voz alta. O novo padrão de comportamento instigou sua curiosidade.

Então ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

— _Hm. —_ contemplou a mão que o acariciava por cima do tecido, ainda segurando firme a latinha. Pousou-a no braço da poltrona, subitamente interessado naquela súplica por perdão. — Qualquer coisa?

— Qualquer coisa.

Olhos azuis brilharam com aquela determinação típica, fazendo o estômago de Sasuke se agitar. A intensidade do olhar de Naruto era, definitivamente, seu ponto fraco.

Apesar disso, não cederia tão fácil. Não que não confiasse plenamente em Naruto: sabia que eram perdidamente apaixonados e não havia espaço para terceiros. Porém, era possessivo e ciumento por natureza, e investidas alheias eram o suficiente para tirá-lo do sério. Então, se o Uzumaki queria ficar _de gracinha_ com outros homens no escritório, que se esforçasse para recuperar seu bom humor.

Tomou mais um gole da cerveja, deixando-o na expectativa de uma resposta.

Quando terminou, amassou-a e pousou no móvel, pensando em quanto queria que Naruto se dedicasse para obter seu perdão. Vê-lo ali, ajoelhado e suplicante diante de si, com aqueles imensos olhos azuis, estava fazendo todo seu corpo esquentar. Sem violência, pegou-o pelos cabelos e ergueu a cabeça dele.

— Abra — ordenou com suavidade.

Afastou-se apenas para apontar para a própria braguilha.

Imediatamente, o Uzumaki encostou os lábios no fecho da calça de Sasuke. Com uma habilidade impressionante, soltou os colchetes que ocultavam o sexo intumescido do Uchiha e, lentamente, puxando o tecido para baixo, relevou sua extensão sob a roupa íntima. O órgão estava dilatado e duro, perfeitamente visível, o que fez com que o loiro sorrisse consigo mesmo.

Sentiu a mão de Sasuke se embrenhar em seus cabelos e empurrar sua cabeça para baixo mais uma vez, induzindo que continuasse. Aproximando a boca mais uma vez do meio das pernas do companheiro, Naruto olhou para cima brevemente, deparando-se com os olhos negros e fixos, hipnotizantes. Lentamente, tomando o fino tecido da cueca entre os dentes, roçando suavemente a pele coberta, Naruto a puxou para baixo.

Conforme o tecido descia, o pênis se revelava. Sasuke fitava cada movimento com absoluta atenção, acompanhando os gestos lentos e constantes, os olhos de Naruto fixados em si enquanto ele se dedicava à tarefa. Quando o membro foi revelado, Naruto se empertigou sobre os calcanhares e, curvando-se obedientemente, beijou a ponta com ternura.

Sasuke riu, um misto de divertimento e sarcasmo.

— Vai precisar de mais do que isso para ter o meu perdão. — falou, lábios se curvando naquele sorriso cheio de presunção que lhe era típico.

— Você é insuportável, _teme._ — Naruto falou, mas havia bom humor na voz. — Só porque Gaara estav—

A frase não foi terminada pois a mão de Sasuke empurrou repentinamente a cabeça do Uzumaki para baixo, que entreabriu os lábios em surpresa, apenas para sentir o membro duro deslizar para dentro de sua boca. Perdeu um pouco o equilíbrio, ajeitando-se ao agarrar as coxas do homem e ouviu-o ofegar com prazer acima de si. Resmungou com a boca completamente preenchida, mas o aperto sobre sua cabeça era insistente.

— Ah, Naruto… cale a boca. — Sasuke murmurou, arqueando involuntariamente o quadril ao sentir a língua tocar sua extensão e o interior quente e úmido da boca de Naruto. — Faça isso direito e talvez eu o perdoe.

Ouviu apenas mais um breve resmungo e o Uzumaki pareceu disposto a se dedicar à tarefa.

Sasuke rosnou com prazer. Empurrou mais o órgão em direção à boca de Naruto, que prontamente passou a chupá-lo com longos movimentos para frente e para trás. Olhos fechados, mãos pousadas sobre as coxas nuas e torneadas do Uchiha, ele parecia disposto a receber qualquer comando.

Compenetrado, fechou os olhos, subindo e descendo por toda a extensão de maneira ritmada. Sua língua úmida tocava a pele quente, traçava sua superfície, e sabia que agradava pois, abaixo de si, Sasuke se retorcia, incapaz de conter os movimentos do próprio quadril. Os dedos puxavam e soltavam os fios loiros, embrenhavam-se na cabeleira, acariciavam sua nuca e orelha avidamente.

No breve momento em que abriu os olhos, contemplou o Uchiha que mordia o próprio lábio inferior, faces afogueadas pelo prazer, e a visão daquele homem impossivelmente belo o fez agarrar-se com mais vivacidade a ele e chupá-lo com mais vigor.

Subia e descia com intensidade e ritmo, sua língua era incansável.

Foi Sasuke quem ditou o fim daquele momento, ao fazê-lo parar de forma um tanto brusca quando fechou os dedos sobre os fios loiros. Interrompendo o movimento, os lábios úmidos de Naruto, ao terem o membro retirado, ainda permaneceram entreabertos, cheios de expectativa. O moreno lambeu o próprio lábio inferior àquela visão. Era demais. Respirou fundo, não queria que sua paixão fosse levada até o clímax tão facilmente.

Curvou-se ao mesmo tempo que o puxava para cima, unindo os lábios, beijando-o ferozmente pela primeira vez naquela noite.

— Você gosta de me deixar irritado, não é? — sussurrou contra os lábios entreabertos ao se afastarem brevemente.

Não houve resposta verbalizada, apenas um largo sorriso maroto da parte de Naruto. Ainda se divertia com o mau humor de Sasuke quando sentiu seu corpo ser empurrado para trás, deitando-o no tapete e o peso do Uchiha sobre si, voltando a beijá-lo. Sentiu a mão única dele desafivelar o cinto com habilidade singular, abrir a braguilha e puxar a calça para baixo com rapidez, e regozijou ao sentir os membros quentes e duros se tocarem. O contato era prazeroso.

Enquanto se beijavam no chão, agarrando um ao outro furiosamente, tiravam as roupas sem cuidado e se livravam das peças ao jogá-las ao redor. Pernas e braços se confundiam, apalpavam e apertavam quando estavam completamente nus, sem interromper aqueles beijos cheios de paixão.

Sasuke desceu seus beijos intensos da boca para o queixo e, depois, para o pescoço de Naruto. Enquanto o sugava, marcando sua pele bronzeada, afastou-se apenas brevemente para dizer:

— Você me deixa louco de ciúmes, _dobe._ — sibilou antes de voltar a mordiscá-lo e ouviu Naruto rir sonoramente. Apalpou e apertou-lhe os testículos como que em uma punição, mas Naruto apenas arquejou e o puxou para outro beijo. — Vai me fazer perder a cabeça qualquer dia. — murmurou contra a boca avermelhada de Naruto.

Quando enfiou a mão entre as nádegas do loiro e procurou seu orifício, passando a contorná-lo com os dedos, Naruto arquejou.

— Você… faz muito drama. — foi a provocação que recebeu em resposta, e Naruto sorria abaixo de si, insolente, abrindo as pernas para facilitar que ele o tocasse. Sasuke bufou. — Pare de… _ah…_ brigar comigo por tão pouco… — murmurou, sentindo dedos que o penetravam e passaram a ir e vir dentro de seu canal.

Sasuke rosnou com o comentário e movimentou a mão com mais velocidade e força, evitando que o Uzumaki se pronunciasse mais. Lábios se uniram outra vez em um beijo sensual e Naruto guiou a mão até o membro duro do Uchiha, passando a masturbá-lo enquanto sentia seu interior relaxar e abrir cada vez mais.

Queria que Sasuke o tomasse com a intensidade e urgência de seu ciúme e irritação, e seu corpo se contorcia e abria em reposta aos estímulos.

De repente os dedos foram retirados e o Uchiha, que já se encontrava estrategicamente posicionado entre suas pernas, agarrou o próprio membro e tocou o orifício com a glande. Naruto arfou. Sem aviso, o moreno se colocou para dentro, deslizando com facilidade, sentindo-se ser comprimido pelas paredes da cavidade do outro.

O Uzumaki gemeu diante da brutalidade e da rapidez penetração, contorcendo-se e choramingando com a mistura de dor e prazer.

— Quem está fazendo drama agora? — foi a vez de Sasuke que, com cabelos desgrenhados, pele levemente suada e bochechas perigosamente coradas, sorria triunfante acima de si. Naruto apertou seus ombros, erguendo as pernas para dar-lhe passagem, ajustando-se ao seu formato e comprimento.

Sorriu sem conseguir pronunciar qualquer palavra, um arrepio o percorrendo quando Sasuke lambeu seu pescoço e começou a se mover.

O loiro ofegava e gemia, entregue e balançando junto aos movimentos de vai e vem do Uchiha. As estocadas percorriam seu íntimo, alcançando-o cada vez mais fundo, deslizando com cada vez mais facilidade. Apertou mais os ombros de Sasuke ao sentir a ponta tocar o fundo do canal, fazendo com que uma onda elétrica de prazer percorresse seu corpo.

Abriu os olhos azuis e intensos. Ver Sasuke tão entregue ao prazer fazia-o vibrar.

O moreno se movia com destreza, seu abdômen perfeitamente definido se expandido e contraindo com a força que fazia ao penetrá-lo. Naruto mordeu o próprio lábio inferior, num torpor devido ao prazer eletrizante, tomado por uma excitação crescente. Maroto e incisivo como era, divertia-se com o ciúme do Uchiha e com o aborrecimento que era capaz de causar nele.

Sorriu para si mesmo enquanto era percorrido pelas estocadas vigorosas de Sasuke.

— ... Gaara... me chamou para dormir na cama dele — falou em mais uma provocação entre arquejos, um sorriso de orelha a orelha em seu rosto.

A reação foi imediata.

Viu o _sharingan_ aparecer nos olhos num milésimo de segundo e soube que havia tocado a última nota daquele instrumento. Sasuke estava possesso. Foi num movimento absurdamente ágil que o Uchiha o virou, deitando-o de bruços e fazendo a lateral de seu rosto bater contra o tapete macio. Antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, a mão dele empurrava sua cabeça contra o chão.

Naruto gargalhou.

— … _Dobe!_ — o Uchiha rosnou, irascível, e Naruto riu mais uma vez do quanto era capaz de tirá-lo do sério, até que sentiu o comprimento de Sasuke preenche-lo mais uma vez até o fundo, estocando sua próstata sem piedade. — Seu _idiota._ — Sasuke resmungou mais uma vez, voltando a penetrá-lo indócil, sem saber se ria ou se revoltava com as gargalhadas que Naruto soltava em meio ao gemidos sôfregos de prazer.

Irritá-lo era praticamente um esporte: Naruto se divertia quando dava nos seus nervos, e era absolutamente revoltante. E, ele admitia, excitante.

Seu método de punição foi estocá-lo com mais ferocidade, o que levou o Uzumaki a gemer mais alto e empinar o quadril em sua direção enquanto era penetrado de quatro.

— Você está adorando isso — afirmou enquanto empurrava a nuca de Naruto com mais força e o penetrava com mais intensidade, o _sharingan_ brilhando nos olhos, engolindo o homem abaixo de si.

— Isso, _Teme… —_ ele murmurou contra o tapete. A sensação era indescritível e ele apenas relaxou, sorrindo involuntariamente com todo aquele prazer. — … mais fundo…

— ... está fazendo de propósito... — Sasuke sussurrou com dificuldade enquanto sentia seu corpo ser tomado por aquela onda crescente de prazer.

Em resposta, apenas ouviu Naruto soltar um riso a nasalado, entrecortado por sua respiração curta e ofegante.

Era verdade.

Estava adorando provoca-lo, e mesmo os momentos de receio e medo diante da braveza do Uchiha funcionavam quase como um combustível para sua libido. Davam-lhe adrenalina. No fundo, a relação deles sempre havia sido assim, como que de cão e gato e, mesmo adultos, a implicância e provocação um para com o outro seguia firme e forte.

As estocadas de Sasuke ficaram mais rápidas, febris. Naruto arqueou mais as costas, sentindo-o com tamanha intensidade que tinha vontade de gritar. Os movimentos percorriam todo seu canal sem interrupção, e Naruto sentiu seu próprio ápice se aproximando. O calor era intenso, inebriante, e quando sentiu a glande tocá-lo fundo mais algumas vezes, não pôde mais segurar e sentiu seu ápice explodir.

Sasuke arqueou as costas e deixou-se derramar dentro do Uzumaki também, apertando os cabelos bagunçando abaixo de si enquanto se sentia liberar até a última gota, trêmulo e quente.

Caíram no tapete lado a lado, suados, ofegantes, exaustos. A raiva de Sasuke parecia ter se amainado, assim como a vontade de provocar de Naruto. Havia apenas a paz e a sensação de torpor do orgasmo.

Ajeitando de leve um mecha de cabelo escuro atrás da orelha do Uchiha, Naruto contemplou seu perfil aristocrático enquanto ele respirava pesadamente.

— Você fica _sexy_ quando está com ciúmes, _teme._

— Cale a boca.

— ——

Naruto pegou a xícara de café e tomou um pequeno gole.

Havia passado o dia extremamente bem humorado, apesar de seu traseiro estar doendo um pouco contra a cadeira. Sasuke havia sido impiedoso, mas ele estava mais do que satisfeito. Gostava dele assim mesmo: bravo, intenso, ardente. Não que fosse aderir ao hábito de provocá-lo, mas um drama ocasional para gerar uma noite de sexo raivoso caía bem de vez em quando, obrigado.

— Acho que é isso para a papelada de hoje, Naruto. — Shikamaru falou e, em seguida, coçou levemente a cabeça. — Vou ver se consigo marcar aquela reunião que combinamos.

Estudou seu assistente por um momento, contemplando seu humor inabalável e paciência invejável. De repente, tudo estava muito claro.

Naruto sorriu.

— Está bem.

— Por que está sorrindo feito um idiota? — foi a indagação que recebeu em resposta.

Ele sorriu mais ainda.

— Nada, nada…

— Esquisito. — o Nara deu de ombros antes de pegar o casaco e se preparar para sair. — Bom, vou indo nessa. Até amanhã.

Naruto lhe ofereceu um olhar cheio de malícia.

— Divirta-se… e mande minhas lembranças à Temari.


End file.
